Amora Prima
by Firnantowen
Summary: Warning, H/R slash! A fic about the first time Harry and Ron come to the realization about their feelings for each other, and what they do to express their love...


Amora Prima (it means "First Love" in Latin)  
  
  
It was mid-Saturday afternoon at the Hogwarts castle. Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, alone. He was attempting to finish his divination homework and waiting for Ron, since he really could use some help. He wondered what was taking so long for Ron to do whatever he was doing ('probably spying on girls', he thought). Since he couldn't concentrate on his homework, Harry began to think about a few things… It was always nice to have Ron around with him, not just to help him with his tedious studying, but for other reasons too. Ron had always put a smile on Harry's face, and Harry knew for a fact that it wasn't just because he and Ron were close friends. Harry believed (and hoped Ron did too) that they had grown to become much more than that throughout the years they had spent with each other, and had created a bond that friendship alone could not hold together. Ron was the first friend Harry ever made at Hogwarts, and visa versa. Yet, when it came to girl, Harry suddenly thought about how he had never really liked them very much. He did find Cho Chang quite attractive, but she had broken his heart. And there was something about Ron that Harry had never noticed before in a female... maybe it was a lack of trust or just a lack of interest, but Harry knew that no girl had ever made him feel the same way that he always felt about Ron.  
  
Suddenly, Ron burst in through the door. "Harry! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!" he exclaimed. "Ginny needed some help with HER homework (Yes, I know, I should have been helping you with YOURS). As you and I both know, Fred and George would have been no use to her, so of course she had to come and bother me about it," he finished with a sigh. "So, what have you been doing all this time then?"  
  
"Oh, nothing... just doing some divination and thinking about something..." said Harry, slightly blushing.  
  
"You look, er, nervous, Harry... is anything wrong? Hope it's not something bad happening with Sirius, or strange visions about You-Know-Who again..." asked Ron with concern.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron!" said Harry, giggling awkwardly. "Actually, I...I... um, had a question to ask you..."  
  
"Go on, then."  
  
"Do you... er, like me, Ron?"  
  
"Like you, Harry? What kind of a question is that? We've been friends for five years now, and you're asking me if I *like* you!" Ron said with a nervous grin. "You're my VERY best friend in the world, you know..."  
  
Harry felt flattered, but he didn't receive the answer he was hoping for. "Well... what I REALLY meant by like was... well, love. Do you... love me, Ron? You know, *more* than as a friend?"  
  
Ron looked very surprised, but not disgusted (which was what Harry had feared would happen). Harry's heart still dropped though, for it seemed as if Ron wasn't going to answer his question.  
  
But then, Ron suddenly said, "Harry... I... I do... I didn't know that you felt that way too, so I never mentioned it. I thought you might think I was... well, weird or something, and I didn't want to be separated from you. But I'm so happy, Harry, I just can't believe it."  
  
A few stray tears trickled down Ron's cheeks. Harry got up from his chair, walked over to where Ron was standing, and embraced him tightly. "Oh, Ron..." he said, as he kissed away Ron's tears, "the hard part is over. It's all said and done. Now we can freely express our feelings instead of hiding them as we have been for so long."   
  
Harry then gave Ron a long, passionate kiss, which Ron did not object to in any way. But as the passion dwindled, Ron came up for air and looked quite worried "Harry... we may be alone now, but what about all the other students here?" he asked with a melancholy tone. "They wouldn't want to see use like... this. Especially not Hermione."  
  
Ron sniffed loudly, and another small stream of tears followed. Harry had realized something. He knew Ron obviously had more of an attraction for girls than he did (though Ron may have been using them to conceal his true feelings). Yet, Hermione was one girl Harry noticed Ron had always had a strong liking for, probably because Hermione had also been Harry and Ron's friends from the start. Harry had never been attracted to her though and simply loved her as a friend, as he had always kept his heart free for Ron's love. But he too understood that his newfound relationship would most likely hurt Hermione and her friendship with them.  
  
"Well," said Harry with a bit of slyness in his voice, "there ARE ways of *not* being seen, you know..."  
  
"Ah, right! Brilliant, Harry! The invisibility cloak! I guess it comes in handy for more reasons than sneaking out and spying on people."  
  
"Right you are. And, for some special late nights, we can use the prefect baths. Cedric told me the password before the second challenge of the Triwizard tournament. As long as we go there really late at night, and they haven't changed the password, we can have some good (and not necessarily clean) fun."  
  
"Harry, this is going to be wonderful... I truly love you." Ron said as he hugged Harry even more, and Harry couldn't help but notice something...  
  
"Ron? Have you got a snitch in your pocket?" Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"What?... Um..." Ron replied, turning bright Red.  
  
"That's ok. You can always play with my snitch if you'd like..."  
"Naughty boy!" said Ron, chuckling. "Oh, I'm tempted to, alright. But not now. And that reminds me... I haven't told you how nice you look in your Quidditch uniform, have I? Watching you on that broomstick was ALWAYS something that put a snitch in my pocket."  
  
They both laughed, and stood face to face, looking into each other's eyes. Harry had some of the most beautiful emerald eyes that Ron had ever seen, and Harry thought about how wonderful Ron's amber-colored eyes were. Just as they slowly leaned in for a short kiss, they heard some voices outside the common room door. Quickly, they stepped away from each other, as they heard the door swing open and a few fourth and fifth years, including Hermione, walked in.  
  
"Harry, Ron, what have you been up to?" she asked. "You both look a bit pink in the face."  
  
"Oh, we're just a bit hot in this stuffy room..." Ron lied quickly.  
  
"Yes, we were. Say, why don't we all go take a walk outside on the Hogwarts grounds? It seems like a nice day, don't you think?" Harry asked them.  
  
"That's an excellent idea, Harry! I think I deserve a small break from all the studying I've been doing, and a walk wold be simply lovely. Let me just drop off my books in my dorm, and I'll be right with you."  
  
Ron gave Harry look of hopelessness, as if he thought that he and Harry would never get any time alone. But Harry walked up next to Ron, and whispered "tonight" into his ear, then quickly pecked a small kiss on his cheek when he made sure no one was looking. Ron didn't look so very upset after that. Hermione then emerged from the girl's dormitory, and all three of them set out from the common room.  
  
=====  
  
The walk wasn't as enjoyable as any of them (except Hermione) hoped it would be. Hermione was the only one that said anything, and being outside only seemed to make Harry and Ron more anxious and uneasy since they couldn't even do something as simple as hold hands in public, especially not in front of Hermione. Yet, they all seemed to survive it, and soon it was time for dinner.   
  
The three of them congregated into the Great Hall, looking forward to a great meal and, in the case of Ron and Harry, some private time afterwards. Yet, Harry and Ron could barely restrain their urge to grab each other's hand while at the dinner table, and at one point Ron slipped up and grasped Harry underneath the table for a few seconds. Harry gave him a comforting squeeze and let go, attempting to give him a sort of "don't worry about a thing" signal and hoped that Ron had gotten the message. He turned towards Ron and gave him an innocently sweet smile, which Ron readily returned to him. Hermione looked at them both inquisitively, but said nothing. Hopefully, she wouldn't suspect anything between the two of them, even with the very subtle hints they were giving away.  
  
Dinner soon ended, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the hall. Harry's heart was pounding, likewise was Ron's. Hermione, of course, jetted off to the library to do more of her studying. This was the perfect opportunity for Harry and Ron to go off on their own...  
  
"So, Harry, what were you planning on doing... um, with me?" asked Ron excitedly as they strolled down the hallway, not going anywhere in particular.  
  
"Well... first, we need to find an empty classroom, if you know what I mean. But that's not the best part, oh no... that part comes later tonight, love," Harry answered softly.  
  
"Hmm... an empty classroom, eh? Gosh, they're probably all locked by now, and Filch is keeping an eye on them anyway. But what about the locker room, eh? We could give that a shot," Ron said.  
  
"Ah, yes. That might be vacant. I don't think anyone would be training right now... well, shall we go?" Harry added as he hooked his hand around Ron's elbow.  
  
Ron nodded and gave Harry a great smile. They made their way to the locker room, fortunately, without being seen, or at least noticed, by anyone. Once they got there, it was only a matter of time before their hormones took control and they would end up doing... well, whatever it was they wanted to do in the first place.  
  
"Harry, just out of curiosity... had you ever... you, know... um, kissed a boy before you kissed me?" Ron said, shifting his weight slightly from foot to foot.  
  
"Never have. Heck, I haven't even kissed a girl! Ron, you KNOW you're my first and only love... what made you think otherwise?"  
  
"I... I dunno, Harry. Just wondering. But do you think you could... prove you love me? I've been wanting to kiss you since we did this afternoon, and-"  
  
But Ron was cut off, as Harry suddenly placed his lips upon Ron's and headed him off into a rather long kiss. Ron came to, and, though looking a bit disheveled, smiled and he said, "That was wicked, Harry... let's do it again..."  
  
"Wait, Ron... let's go into the shower room. It will be more secretive, you know," said Harry.  
  
And so the two of them stepped into the shower room, and took an empty stall. They closed the door, and Harry edged Ron into the corner of the stall. He began to kiss Ron as he ran his hands through Ron's soft, fiery red hair. Ron grabbed Harry's waist and grabbed hard as he took in the great passion of the kiss. He leaned back, letting Harry take control. Unfortunately, Ron leaned a *bit* too close to the shower's handles, and a stream of rather cold water rained down on them. They both jumped at the new temperature and wetness coming in contact with their bodies, clothes, shoes and all. They glanced at each other, and were soon in a fit of giggles. Ron was about to turn off the water, however Harry grabbed his hand   
  
"That's ok, Ron..." he said, "we can let the water run for a bit. You look really hot when you're wet, you know that?"  
  
Ron chuckled, and replied "I bet I don't look as hot as you do, Harry... I just look at you, and get nervous, and just want to kiss you more and more..." he trailed off and lowered his head to Harry's and let their mouths meet, helping him to fulfill his undying feelings for Harry. Their kiss lasted for a long while, but soon Harry came up to take a breath.  
  
"Ok, the water is getting annoying now. I can hardly breath," he said with a laugh.   
  
"Are you sure it's because of the water, and not because of me, Harry?" Ron asked jokingly.  
  
"Yes Ron, I'm pretty sure it's the water..." Harry said as he smiled at Ron. "I'm turning it off now."  
  
Harry reached over to turn off the water, but Ron placed his hand on Harry's hand.  
  
"Let's do it together," he said, and gave Harry a short but sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
So they turned the shower handle together, slowly, gazing into each other's eyes the entire time. When they had finished, Ron removed Harry's glasses, as he noticed they were getting rather foggy, and he gave a funny smirk.   
  
"I think you look better with your glasses on," Ron said with a laugh.  
  
"You silly git! Yes, I like my glasses too, but at the rate they were fogging up, I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful face clearly." said Harry as he caressed Ron's cheek.  
  
Ron squirmed out of pure happiness, and looked down, smiling. Suddenly, he noticed his watch.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" he blurted out. "It's SO late, Harry... almost 9:00! We better get back to the common room before someone sees us walking through the halls, um, wet..."  
  
"Don't worry, I can fix that. I know a drought charm that'll dry us right up," said Harry as he took his wand out of his pocket. With a flick of his wrist, they were both dry and their clothes were crisp-looking.  
  
"You're a wonderful wizard, Harry... and don't just mean that because you're good with magic..." Ron said dreamily.   
  
He took Harry by the hand and smiled, as the two of them walked out of the locker room and made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there, they gave the new password to the portrait of the fat lady, and entered. They walked in and saw Hermione alone in the room. She promptly got up from her chair (surrounded by her books, parchment, and quills) as she heard them come in, looking slightly worried.  
  
"Where were you two?" she asked.  
  
Ron looked nervously at Harry. "Well..." he began, "we were..."  
  
"Tidying up (Ron had to stifle a laugh when he said that) a bit in the locker room, you know... getting things ready for practice and such" Harry said, saving Ron.  
  
"Oh... alright. Well, I think I may go to bed soon. It was a hard day for me, studying and all." Hermione said. "Maybe we should all do something tomorrow, though."  
  
"Ok," said Harry. "That sounds great."  
  
"Off I go. Good night, you two!" Hermione said as she began to collect her books and headed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Whew..." said Ron as he wiped his brow, "that was a close one. I can't imagine how many times you've saved me like that, Harry. Thank you." He leaned over and gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"No problem, Ron." Harry said with a smile. "Well, I guess there's nothing to do now but wait until everyone else goes to bed. I hope you're not tired."  
  
"Oh no, not at all... rather excited, really. I can't imagine what's going to happen tonight. It was already great what you did with me in that shower."  
  
"I am too. I don't really know what's coming either, but I can just feel that it's going to be memorable. So, lets get going up to the dorm."  
  
They walked up to the boy's dormitory and noticed that at least Neville was asleep (they could tell by his snoring), though it looked like most everyone else was too. There was a light coming from Dean's bed, however, which meant they would have to wait for him to stop reading, or whatever he happened to be doing. Neither Harry nor Ron changed into their pajamas, however, as they knew they wouldn't be much use if they were sneaking out later. They climbed into their separate beds, and lay there, anxious for the single light to go out so they could be reunited once more.   
  
=====  
  
Soon, after what seemed like eternity to them, though it was only about half an hour, the room suddenly grew dark. Harry heard Ron's sheets shuffle, and he too leaped out of his bed. Both made their way to the door, and walked quietly down the stairs of the dorm. But suddenly, Ron stopped on the way out.  
  
"We've already made it this far, Ron. What's wrong, love? Why're you stopping?" Harry asked, with concern in his voice.  
  
Ron looked a bit shaky. "Well... I guess I'm a bit nervous, or something," he said. "I just can't believe we're actually going to do this."  
  
"Don't worry, Ron... everything is going to tun out alright. I promise. Come along now, let's get going. I'm taking you to the prefect baths. If you liked being in the shower with your clothes on, wait til you try a warm, luxurious bath *without* any," Harry said with a smile, as he grabbed Ron by the hand and began to lead him further down the stairs to the common room.  
  
"Wait, Harry... can we just stay here for a bit longer? I'm afraid someone might be in there. It is only just before ten o' clock, you know, and I don't imagine that *everyone* is asleep right now."  
  
"Ok then...what shall we do in the meantime?"  
  
"Hmm...how about a game or two, or three, or four, of chess?"  
  
"Oh, you're bound to beat my ass in chess."  
  
"Why should I have to play chess just to do that?" Ron asked jovially.  
  
"Come on now, be civilized," said Harry, trying to repress his laughter. "I just meant it to be a way to pass the time."  
  
"I knew that... well, what're we waiting for? Let's play!"  
  
And so Harry and Ron played a few games of chess to pass the time. As they were on their last game (they decided it would be since it was getting close to one o'clock), Ron seemed to be getting a little too excited...  
  
"Checkmate," he declared. "Great game, Harry!"  
  
Harry put his hand out so Ron could shake it "You're just too good for me. I-" he began, but Ron was too quick for him, and he was cut off as Ron's mouth came in contact with his. The kiss was invigorating, and Harry completely forgot that he had left his hand out the entire time, as he was having such a euphoric rush. He finally withdrew after a few moments and said "Let's save it for the bath, Ron. I'll go get the invisibility cloak so we can get there without Filch catching us."  
"Alright, Harry. I'll be waiting for you..." Ron said as he blew a kiss in Harry's direction.  
  
Harry returned the kiss, and climbed the stairs to the boy's dorm as quietly as he could. He removed the cloak from his trunk, making sure not to produce any sort of noise that would wake the sleeping Gryffindor boys. He stealthily slipped back downstairs again and saw Ron standing at the bottom of the stairs with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"Come and get under the cloak with me, and we'll be on our way," Harry said, unfolding the invisibility cloak and making his way towards the door.  
  
Harry wrapped the cloak around himself and Ron, and they stepped out of the common room, closing the door as softly as they could. They made their way down the long stairways and corridors of the castle until, finally, they reached their destination. Harry said the password ('pine fresh', which fortunately hadn't changed since last year) and he and Ron entered the room, still enveloped by the invisibility cloak. They tossed the cloak off, and the look on Ron's face as he examined the great bathroom was not one to be forgotten.  
  
"Wow..." Ron said in awe, "damn Percy and those other prefects. They're really well off, aren't they? I can't even begin to wonder what Percy used to do in here... especially if he had Penelope with him."  
  
Harry stifled a laugh. He just couldn't imagine Percy doing anything with a girl. "Ron, don't think about Percy right now. He's of no significance to us. So what if he did a few things here and there with some girls? You've got me to share all the fun with..."  
  
Without thinking Harry reached over to Ron and began unbuttoning his shirt, as slowly as he could manage. Ron gulped, and began breathing rather hard, anticipating Harry's moves. But just as Harry had undone the last button on Ron's shirt and was about to move down to undo his pants, nervousness took over Ron, and he grasped both of Harry's arms to stop him.  
  
"Wait a sec, Harry," he said nervously. "Shouldn't we turn on the water first? You know, be prepared to actually go in the bath once we're, um, undressed and all?"  
  
"Oh, right..." Harry replied, a bit disappointed that Ron had ruined the moment. He went to the many faucets of the huge bathtub and began turning ones at random, producing surges of different-colored and different-scented water. Ron watched intently as the bath filled up, producing a mixture of color and essences that he had never seen or smelled before.  
  
"Brilliant, Harry! I had no idea that the bath could do this as well! C'mon, let's hurry up and get in there... I think it will be MUCH more enjoyable to be together in the bath, won't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." said Harry, though he would have rather undressed Ron slowly and had Ron do the same to him. Now he and Ron would just simply kick off their clothes and in a hurry and jump into the bath. "Well, there's always next time..." he thought to himself. He and Ron weren't experienced at this sort of thing anyway, and they were still young. Tonight would be more like an experiment for what they thought they could do together. Yet, it seemed as if Ron was hesitant whenever Harry tried something. "He's probably just nervous, I know he is," thought Harry. "If he wants to be fast-paced about everything, I'll let him. We can be more intimate some other time..."  
  
While Harry had been thinking, Ron had already undressed, and was ready to plunge into the bath  
  
"CANNONBALL!!!" he yelled as he sailed through the air and landed in the water with a giant splash. Water flew everywhere, and some of it even splashed right into Harry's face.  
  
"You little bugger, I'll get you for that, I will!" yelled Harry, but with a smile on his face. He wiped off his glasses and put them down, as he wouldn't need them in the bath. Harry then hurriedly took off his clothes (Ron yelled "Haha, I can see your sexy bum!" in the process of this, which made Harry turn red in the face), and he slipped into the water with Ron. A great water fight erupted between the two of them, full of splashing, giggling, and dunking each other underneath the multi-colored pool. But then, as their need for each other grew, they ended their childish games and began doing what they had originally come for. They stood in the middle of the pool, arms around one another, kissing each other as passionately as ever.  
  
"Oh, Ron..." muttered Harry, "I think the perfumed water is starting to get to me... its like all those fumes up in divination class."  
  
"So, what does that mean then?" asked Ron, still grasping Harry tightly.  
  
"It means that my mind is clouded. I can't focus on anything..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Except for you, Ron."  
  
And with that reply, Harry urged his tongue into Ron's mouth before Ron had a chance to reply, intertwining them as they tasted each other's sweet essences. They soon became more involved in the kiss, and started a sort of undulating movement between them, rocking back and forth slowly into each other's hips. Then, as their movements got faster, Harry decided that he couldn't wait any longer... he needed to join with Ron as one, to get inside of him, to fulfil his long-desired feelings for his love.  
  
"Ron..." he whispered, "Will you give yourself to me? Will you let our bodies join together as they should?"  
  
Ron stopped cold. "Wh-what?..." he stuttered, "N-now? I just don't think we're ready... yet, Harry... it's the first time, we've, well, been together... this is wonderful and all, but... no. I'm sorry, Harry..."   
  
He gave Harry a small kiss on the neck, and Harry embraced him in return.  
  
"I understand, Ron," Harry said soothingly. "C'mon, it's about time we went to bed. We've got another day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
They both got out the bath, and Harry drained the water from it. He and Ron dried off, got dressed, and then grabbed the invisibility cloak. But, when they opened the door, the first thing that came to their eyes was...  
  
"Filch!" Harry said with a slight jump. Ron simply let out a shrill squeak.  
  
"Oh dear... looks like I've got myself a couple of naughty boys, sneaking out to take a bath where they shouldn't be..." said Filch coldly. "And in the wee hours of the night too! Strange time to be washing up, eh Potter?"  
  
"I, um, I...." was all Harry could manage to say.  
  
"Don't bother explaining yourself... if it's something you don't want to talk about, then I probably *don't* want to hear it. Well, it's detention for the both of you. Tomorrow night in my office, straight after dinner."  
  
"But... but... how did you know we were in there?" asked Harry.  
  
"The splashes, the shouts, the groans... it was all very interesting, shall we say," said Filch with a sly grin. "Alright, off to bed with the both of you... NOW."  
  
Ron and Harry scrambled off down the corridor away from Filch as quickly as they could.  
  
"He really gives me the creeps..." said Ron with a shudder, "What are we going to do now, Harry? We've got bloody detention, and... well, he knows..."  
  
"Not necessarily, Ron," said Harry. "And even if he does, I don't think Filch would be the kind of person to go gossiping. He may hate us, especially me, but I think he's got morals. And as for detention... we'll just suck it up. We've survived it many times before, so this shouldn't be any different."  
  
"Too true, Harry." said Ron, smiling, as he took hold of Harry's hand while they walked up the stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room. They uttered the password as softly as they could to the fat lady in the portrait, and tiptoed up the stairs to their dorm.  
  
"Wow am I tired...." Harry said with a yawn. "It's a good thing it's Sunday tomorrow, or else I'd never be able to stay awake in class."  
  
"Same here," said Ron.  
  
They both changed into their pajamas, and were about to go into their separate beds, when Ron suddenly whispered, "Hey, erm, Harry?"  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"Would you like to... you know... sleep in my bed tonight? I don't want to *do* anything... I'd just like to have you close to me is all."  
  
"Of course I will." Harry grinned and came over to Ron's bed.  
  
When they were finally settled, Ron bent over Harry and kissed him right on the scar on his forehead. "Good night, Harry... I love you," he said.  
  
"As do I, Ron." Harry replied. He wrapped his arms around Ron's body and drew in closer. Ron didn't react, but Harry knew he appreciated it all the same. As they lay there, neither could think of anything else in the entire world that could have possibly made them happier. Soon they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, dreaming about each other, their one and only love... their first love: Amora Prima.  
  
=====  
  
The End...  
  
  
If you liked this fic (...or not, lol) or have any suggestions to make, please review it :D.  
I'm open to any opinions...eheh. 


End file.
